


My Only One

by mecomeco



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecomeco/pseuds/mecomeco
Summary: So mysterious was Log.But what was known about him?What made him so different from Mitsuki? And what was hidden behind his enigmatic figure?Poppy Hatake, is the daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage and had lost her mother a few months earlier. Dejected by mourning, something inside her lit up from the moment her eyes met the intense golden eyes of Mitsuki's older brother.But what did fate have reserved for them?Could a genuinely pure feeling be born of two creatures so distinct, but who seemed to have so much to share one another?
Relationships: Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Rogu | Log (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704431) by mecomeco. 



> Okay, I wrote a LogXPoppy fanfic (oc). Forgive me for English, but I had to translate from Portuguese. Poppy Hatake is my oc.

Chapter 1 - Chasing Waterfall  
Poppy Hatake wasn't sure. But she knew that he wanted to meet that figure who dominated his thoughts and made her guide himself to that cave, like hypnosis. A Genjutsu that didn't exist, but that was very effective. From the first time you saw him. The night was clear and full of stars in the sky. The clouds did not cover the blue light of the moon, which illuminated its path as a guide. Almost everyone in Konoha was sleeping at that moment, her father was not at home, but on a special mission and she knew, that this was the perfect time to go out without being noticed and so she did. Running through the forests to Shiro Hanayome no Ie *, the waterfall where you met the cave. It was a beautiful place, almost on the border between the Land of Fire and Otogakure with a drop of almost twenty meters of crystal-clear water. The young girl arrived at the scene just before the arranged. For a few moments, she questioned whether she was crazy. If I should really continue ...  
She remembered an advice that Konohamaru once gave her: "Orochimaru is cruel and we never know his true intentions, but Mitsuki is good. He is the only good thing about that place." She needed to agree. Since I really liked the boy, Boruto's friend and it was on this particular mission that I learned a little more about him. He also seemed quite at ease in helping you get that date and did not question it. Poppy dived with his mind again on that rescue mission, where this mysterious masked ninja appeared, dressed in samurai armor. At first, the team attacked him and the two had a brief fight. However, Mitsuki seemed to know him and his intention was to eliminate possible threats to Orochimaru’s "research". He introduced himself as Log and nothing more was said. Konohamaru was not satisfied with the presence of that mysterious ninja, but he trusted his student when he said that everything was fine. Everything went as expected, but in a moment, he removed the mask for Poppy, when they were alone and the girl came across a young boy, very similar to Mitsuki. She didn't know why he did that, but he seemed to want to look at her closely and for Poppy it was like he saw a thousand suns. Her heart was pounding. Nothing more was said between them; however, the intense golden eyes were etched into her mind.  
She needed to know more about him ...  
Who he was?  
Where he did it come from?  
Why he did you work for Orochimaru?  
But the main thing ... Why he was so similar to Mitsuki?  
After a while, she asked the boy about the “mysterious ninja”. Mitsuki gave a characteristic smile and said that Log was his older brother. And this information was enough for a while.  
Poppy waited days to make the decision that she wanted to see Log again. According to Mitsuki, it was risky for her brother to stay around and the young girl did not understand very well, but asked him to send him a message. She was surprised when Log accepted. The message came from a white snake, Mitsuki was very discreet and always spoke to Poppy when no one was looking. But even the pale-skinned and light-haired boy wanted to know, why a Konoha ninja was interested in meeting the boy in samurai robes. But Poppy did not have a satisfactory answer. So, I said nothing. Mitsuki seemed to understand the silence and now she was there, in that cave illuminated by the bluish light of the moon. The young woman with long black hair and bangs started playing with some droplets of water formed ice fractals, using her Hyouton, to pass the time. That was when he felt a presence. A familiar chakra and stopped what she was doing:  
\- You came.  
She whispered and Log stepped out of the cave's shadows, watching her control the fractals, with him golden eyes. He wore armor, but without Tengu's mask, or the great shoulder and hip protections. However, his Katanas were there. As if he was foreseeing a surprise attack:  
\- I'm alone. Do not worry.  
She warned. He approached a little and lit a cigarette, covering it with one hand, in order to light it, but without letting his guard down.  
\- I'm not worried. I'm just watching ...  
\- And I don't have my ninja gear today. That's what I was talking about.  
She stood in front of the boy, showing that she wore only her civilian clothes, which consisted of a pink cold coat, a beige scarf, dark pants and a white blouse. There was a moment of silence:  
\- What you want? - Log questioned her, calmly:  
\- I know you mustn't remember me.  
\- You are Rokudaime's daughter. - Cut it - Poppy Hatake, right? Hyouton user. He grew up in Kirigakure.  
\- It's not fair. You know a lot about me and I know almost nothing about you.  
\- So, this is all for you to know more about me? - He took another drag and the cigarette ran out - Know more about an Otogakure ninja?  
\- So, you are Mitsuki's brother?  
Log waited a little before lighting another cigarette, seemed to hesitate when she said that:  
\- Well, yeah… I got his message. Did you want to talk to me?  
\- Yes.  
\- I thought it was something about him. But I know the boy would come to us if he needed anything.  
\- Then why did you accept my invitation?  
\- I'm still thinking about this ...  
Again, the silence:  
\- I'm not here for a mission.  
\- So what is it?  
The girl smiled, flushed:  
\- Have you skated?  
Log looked curious, inhaling some more of his cigarette. Poppy walked over to the pond inside the cave passing him, without taking his eyes off him. It was a small lake made of drops of water that fell from the rocks. And when she touch the water and in an instant everything froze. Soon after, the girl stood up and faced Log, keeping the same smile and extending a hand:  
\- Come on! I'll teach you.  
But he doesn't take the offered hand and simply goes to the edge of the frozen lake, waiting for explanations of what was to be done. And with a simple hand sign, she makes two pairs of ice skates, fitting under her own shoe and hands the other to Log.  
\- Just put it on.  
\- Shall we walk on water?  
\- No, no chakra. Just skating.  
\- This is silly.  
\- It's fun. Relax. Everyone falls the first time and I will not laugh at you. I promise.  
Poppy was the first to slide on the ice, the ice shoes was like part of her body. Graceful and delicate. A really beautiful sight to see. Then he stopped in front of Log, who didn't even put his support on his ice shoes.  
\- I ... I need to go back now.  
\- Ah ... Okay. - Poppy replied trying to disguise how disappointed she looked, and how much she judged herself for making a fool of herself. But then Log commented:  
\- See you next Tuesday?  
\- Want to meet me again?  
\- Is what it seems. And ... I'll take this with me. - He spoke holding the support and gave an enigmatic smile.  
*  
The next week, Log was waiting for her. Usual with his cigarette in hand and still wearing the battle suits, but without the other ornaments. This time, Poppy also wore his Konoha ninja outfit. Which consisted of a black Haori *, a bandana with the leaf symbol on the waist, a black mesh underneath a white shirt and black pants:  
\- I'm sorry for the delay ... I kind of floated in my thoughts and when I saw the time had passed ...  
\- Do you usually daydream?  
\- No ... - She replied smiling, forced - And then? How are you doing?  
Log took the skid support from his waist. He had not been dissolved by the weather and he explained that he found fascinating the ice support shoes not melting. Poppy explained that when she was focused on an object, that it didn't melt:  
\- So you kept thinking about them?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why?  
\- Why did I think what I was going to do with them, if there was no ice for you to skate.  
Log smiled and the young woman looked a little uncomfortable:  
\- Why do you do that?  
\- What? - He put the supports back on his waist:  
\- So many questions. It looks like you want to test me.  
\- I'm just listening to your answers. - This time, Log looked uncomfortable:  
\- For what reason?  
\- I want to know what you think.  
\- About?  
\- The things in your life, daughter of Rokudaime ... - This time his tone was something more challenging - You can teach me something ... - And he tried to take his Katana out of its sheath, pointing towards Poppy - If you win in a fight against me.  
\- Are you kidding me?  
\- No. I've heard a lot about your father. They say that he is a formidable ninja. Able to master the five elements. Excellent in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. He controlled the Sharingan of the Uchihas for years, with mastery. The "Ninja of a Thousand Jutsus". A ninja who in battle was feared and recognized by the world. Is that you? What can you do? Besides freezing lakes and play?  
Poppy understood his “little game” and would not fall for the teasing:  
\- And what do you want to see? - She set up her guard:  
\- I want to see if Rokudaime's genes are really good. Show me! If you can ...  
\- Look who's talking. I am not like my father and I do not need weapons ... - And with a simple movement she froze the ninja's feet on the ground - I am very practical.  
\- But you’re inattentive.  
And with a sign of hands the boy summons a snake, which leaves the ground and advances on Poppy, who dodges. Log manages to get out of the ice and attacks her with Katana in hand. Another detour coming from the girl who creates her own sword to fight back. She glares at him and realizes that he used the sword as bait, to divert his attention from a Kunai and unleashes the attack sequentially, grazing Poppy in the neck:  
\- What the hell! - She cleans the blood, but without losing her cool:  
\- You are defensive. Your posture is pretty bad. I expected more from you.  
But Log did not count, when delivering a blow that would hit a clone of water and that would almost be hit by a purple radius Jutsus that came from the Poppy that appeared behind him. The boy gave a satisfying smile and dodged the attack that could have electrocuted him. He spun his sword in the air and picked it up again, returning another attack to the young woman, who knew she had not yet seen any true technique from him. It was yet another test and she was at a disadvantage. He deflected the attack in an agile way and took a Kunai in his pocket preventing the fierce blows. After another brief moment, Log got what he wanted, leaning his sword against a vulnerable point of the young woman, which was her injured neck. But he was caught off guard by her Kunai scratching the edge of his sword, as well as a thin ice blade that grew up to the boy's neck. It was a tie. Really good. They both gasped and faced each other.  
\- You know I can get this over with quickly. - Poppy threatened:  
\- Then why haven't you stopped until now?  
And she just stomps her foot and everything freezes, throwing them both away from each other, on impact. Poppy angrily glances at Log before turning and leaving the cave. It was only then that the boy's expression changed:  
\- Wait! - He got up and put away his Katana - Where are you going?  
\- Home!  
\- Why?  
\- Why are you an idiot!  
Suddenly it seemed that all his pose was gone and even his voice became calmer:  
\- I didn't ... I wanted to act like an idiot ...  
\- Then why all this?  
He laughed and took the cigarette, then lit it:  
\- You should stop smoking. It's very new and it causes cancer, you know?  
\- Cancer? This is irrelevant.  
Deep down, he looked annoyed, but not with her:  
\- Someone told me that girls used to like guys who confront them. Apparently, I was deceived ...  
\- Whoever told you this is an asshole.  
\- Okay ... - Again, that pose came and Log swallowed a few more times, throwing the cigarette away before turning his back to the girl - Why don't we start again?  
\- And what do you suggest?  
He takes the skating support around his waist and sits on a rock, fitting it to his shoe:  
\- You can start by teaching me how to do that.  
\- Ice Skating?  
\- You seem to like it.  
The young woman was silent for a moment. As if reflecting before answering:  
\- I did this with my mother.  
\- And where is she now?  
\- She died ... a few months ago.  
\- And you can't solve this?  
\- As?  
\- Redoing everything.  
\- That's not how things are ...  
\- Oh yes ... I see. Forgive me if I'm a little lay.  
\- You are very weird. - She opened a wide and beautiful smile:  
\- Excuse me.  
\- No need to apologize. - And now she started laughing, as if she finally seemed to be calm - You look so silly now.  
\- Do not laugh. - But even being silly, Log continued with a charming smile - Or we will have to fight again… Until death.  
Poppy froze the lake again and redid its supports and skating on its own feet. He climbed into the lake and held out a hand to the boy, who looked a little hesitant:  
\- Let's go! Are you a fantastic ninja and afraid of some falls? The secret is in her posture, she who gives you balance.  
Log didn't want to admit that he was embarrassed, especially when he almost fell a few times. Do not use chakra, adjust your posture, slide across the ice. Poppy seemed to make it easy. But he soon got the hang of it and had fun. Especially when you first held her hands ...  
At dawn, when Log returned to the lab, he looked the same as always. He passed through the lighted corridors and was already on his way to Orochimaru's research room, when he was surprised by Suigetsu who seemed to have just woken up:  
\- And then? How was it?  
\- Your advice about girls is stupid.  
\- Really? I'm surprised that you're interested in a girl. Does Orochimaru-sama already know about your sudden interest in things?  
\- No...  
The man, with an easy smile, leaned against the wall next to the boy, who removed his shoes and dressed in a white Haori:  
\- Don't blame yourself so much, boy. You were raised in a test tube, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't end up developing self-interests, like Mitsuki. Remember that you came before him and it’s not because you failed as an experiment ...  
\- I would appreciate it if you shut up and don't give me any more advice, Suigetsu.  
Log replied with his usual mild but harsh tone:  
\- Calm down ... I understand now. It got bad.  
Log passed Hozuki, who still hasn't missed his last chance to provoke:  
\- She knows? What you are?  
\- No.  
\- Look, keeping so many secrets like this, you will end up doing "very well".  
But Log only showed his middle finger before entering the research room.


End file.
